


Donna Noble Has Left The Library

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I was expecting a carriage ride through Central Park, but it's just books."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna Noble Has Left The Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [December21st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/gifts).



> Presumably takes place sometime after _The End of Time_. Double drabble written for Castleland's secret santa on Livejournal.

The librarian regarded her domain with silent satisfaction. The only sound in the reading room was the quiet rustling of books accompanied by the shuffle of tourists' feet. She'd have been happier without the gawkers, but each group moved in and out with barely a pause.

The peaceful atmosphere was broken when an angry-looking redhead clumped in behind a tall thin man.

"…shopping on Fifth Avenue. We've been in New York Bloody City for three days and I haven't seen the Statue of Liberty yet. I wanted to climb the Empire State Building, but you drag me here, to a _library_."

The man mumbled something placating, but it had no impact.

"You promised me something exciting, Shawn. I was expecting a carriage ride through Central Park, but it's just _books_ -"

The librarian had had enough. "Silence in the library!"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "All right, all right." Then her face blanched and her hand rose to her forehead. "Oh my God, deja vu." Then she shook herself and hurried after her companion, continuing to berate him.

"Oh, there's a little shop! Can we..."

The librarian sighed in relief as the voice faded away. It felt like they'd been saved.


End file.
